youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Seed-son
Timmy Bangor 'Tim' Seed-son is a yellow hamster, who wears a black shirt with blue coat, has braces on his teeth, and has a bandage on his finger, but has spots on his skin, and has a brown circle around his eye. Relatives: *Eevee (Pokemon) *Anna Seed-son (mother) *Melman Seed-son (father) *Sophia Seed-son (sister) *Bijou (crush) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Rocky Raccoon *Comquateater and Julimoda *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Nature + Imagine *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery Tim Seed-son (two pistols).png|Tim (with two pistols) Tim Seed-son (two sabers).png|Tim (with two sabers) Tim Seed-son (two sabers) (one green and one purple).png|Tim (with two sabers, one green, and one purple) Gallery (Suits) Tim Seed-son (pajamas).png|Pajamas Tim Seed-son (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Tim Seed-son (winter suit).png Disguises: Tim Seed-son (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Timmy Seed-son (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Tim Seed-son (Puss in Boots).png|Puss in Boots (Blue's Big Costume Party) Tim Seed-son (Taran).png|Taran (Home on the Range) Tim Seed-son (Daniel Boone).png|Daniel Boone (The Little Jungle Boy) Tim Seed-son (Toby Turtle).png|Toby Turtle (Squirrelly Hood) Tim Seed-son (Russian Cat).png|Russian Cat (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Poses 20190906 010134.jpg|Oof! 20190906 010238.jpg|I can't see! Trivia *He is also attracted to Bijou. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He carries two pistol guns and two lightsabers (one green and one purple). Inspired by: *Doug Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes